RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE: User Guide and Manual
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A basic manual on how to take care of your new "Daughter of Evil" unit. Based on the Story of Evil, Seven Deadly Sins series, and whoever started the manual trend. I only own this story.


_**Thank you to everyone who liked my first manual! Some basic facts about this manual:**_

-Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche is the official name for "The Daughter of Evil," Rin Kagamine in the Story of Evil  


_**-Allen Avadonia is**** the official name for "The Servant of Evil," Len Kagamine in the Story of Evil**  
_

_******-Germaine Avadonia ********is the official name for the Red Revolutionary (Meiko) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_**************-Kyle Marlon ********is the official name for the Blue Prince (Kaito) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_**********************-Michaela ********is the official name for the Woman of Green (Miku Hatsune) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_******************************-Clarith ********is the official name for The Daughter of White (Haku) in the Story of Evil**  
_

_**************************************-The Story of Evil DOES NOT consist of just Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re: Birthday  
**_

**************************************_The rest are characters from the Daughter of Evil light novels. This has all been decreed by Mothy/Akuno-P. Anyway, all I own is this manual, so enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just invested in a RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your unit while not dying by decapitation via guillotine, we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to interact your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Rilliane Lucifen d'Austriche. Will respond to "Rin," "Your Majesty," "Your Highness," "Tyrant," and "Daughter of Evil" but rather irritably to the latter two.

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: Lucifenia

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 94.79lbs/43kg

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) ornate, extravagant yellow, orange, and white dress decorated with frills and ribbon galore.

One (1) yellow hair ribbon trimmed with white frills

Three (3) gold and jeweled rings

One (1) black and white nun dress

One (1) pair of plain black shoes

One (1) set of jewelry including a pair of sapphire earrings, silk choker, and a gold and ruby necklace

Two (2) sets of bobby pins; one set (contains two individual bobby pins) of plain white ones, one set of black, ornate, rose decorated ones.

**Programming:**

Your RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE unit is not really programmed with any skills, for she usually gets the ALLEN AVADONIA (see his manual) to do everything for her.

**Removal of your RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE from Packaging:**

an ALLEN AVADONIA unit make some tea and brioche and waft the scent toward the crate. She will then say "Oh, it's tea time" and order Allen to get her out of "This idiotic little containment cell."

2. Have a KYLE MARLON, MICHAELA, or CLARITH unit call for her nearby. To the first, she will answer to happily and you can safely remove her from the crate. To the second, she will answer either angrily or remorsefully (see Regret Message mode.) To the last, she will answer sobbing. (See Regret Message mode again.)

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE, you'll have the option to reprogram her. Their modes are as follows:

_Tyrant (default)_

_Sadistic (default)_

_Spoiled (default)_

_Regret (locked)_

_Kindly _

_Angry/Depressed (locked)_

Your unit is an extremely selfish, unsympathetic, sadistic, and spoiled. She is also automatically in the _Tyrant, Spoiled, _and _Sadistic_ modes. In these modes, she will naturally demand the finest things, order around every human in sight, and enjoy watching the executions and killings of her oppressors as well as having tea time. If something anyone does upsets her in any way (you included), she will have ALLEN AVADONIA immediately kill or execute them with any possible blade. Do not panic if a guillotine mysteriously appears on your front/backyard. It will be used for this purpose. This is not a unit to have if you have a budget.

_Regret_: Your unit goes into this mode if an ALLEN AVADONIA unit trades places with her to save her, and then a GERMAINE AVADONIA and a KYLE MARLON/KACHESS unit executes him in front of her. She will personally walk to the nearest seashore, no matter how far, and make a message in a bottle float away into it, then she will seek the nearest CLARITH unit for comfort. If there are no CLARITH units, she will by default return to you.

_Kindly_: Your RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE unit is acting unusually kind. To get her into this, just don't make her mad and obey her. This mode is mainly Allen centered, though.

_Angry/Depressed_: Your unit is extremely dangerous when in this mode. In this mode, she is prone to emotional outbursts and will make rash decisions, such as spontaneously declaring war. If she gets mad enough, she will kill the perpetrator (actually, she will get ALLEN AVADONIA to go kill him/her.) To get her into this mode, just merely make sure things don't go her way and don't say we didn't warn you.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**ALLEN AVADONIA: **Rilliane's long lost identical twin brother. When they were separated and reunited, Allen became Rilliane's servant. She adores him as her favorite servant to no end.

**KYLE MARLON: **Rilliane was once betrothed to him and loved him, but he was not faithful in his engagement. Instead, he claimed to have fallen for Michaela. This was ultimately the cause of the "Green Hunting".

**CLARITH: **Rilliane's very first friend after the Lucifenian Revolution. They get along very well.

**GERMAINE AVADONIA:** Germaine vowed revenge against Rilliane when her father Leonhart got killed, only to execute their brother, Allen. It is assumed that Rilliane and Germaine made their peace five years later.

**CHARTETTE LANGLEY: **One of Rilliane's maids. Although Chartette has a habit of breaking things, she does get along with Rilliane.

**NEY FUTAPIE: **Another of Rilliane's maids but is in fact a spy. Ney provided Rilliane with information regarding Leonhart and Michaela to upset her rule.

**LEONHART AVADONIA: **Commander of the Royal Guard and one of the Three Heroes. Rilliane is frequently at odds with him, mostly regarding on what is best for the people. He is eventually killed by Allen under orders from Rilliane.

**MARIAM FUTAPIE: **The "Head of Lady's Maids" and one of the Three Heroes. She is one of the few people who knew that Rilliane and Allen were siblings.

**GAST VENOM: **Rilliane hired him to help defend the castle but he was killed during the Lucifenian Revolution.

**Cleaning:**

Your RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE unit is completely able to clean herself. However, she will demand fragrant soaps, perfume, and oils; and a perfectly clean and spotless bathroom with a large bathtub.

**Feeding:**

Demands luxurious, high quality food and won't take anything else. If you can't cook to her high standards, get an ALLEN AVADONIA unit.

**Rest:**

Your unit is not a happy person AT ALL and the result of waking her up wrong is that she will immediately be knocked into her _Angry_ mode unless ALLEN AVADONIA is present. ALLEN AVADONIA must be the one to wake her, for he is the only person she won't kill.

As you can probably see, an ALLEN AVADONIA unit is most commonly used in solving problems with this unit. We suggest you get one at a special price of $99999! Buy a RILLIANE unit along with him and we'll sell both at a special discounted price of

$49999!

**FAQ:**

Q: My unit declared war on my MICHAELA unit and all my friends!

A: CONTACT US AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AT 738-363-7467 (SevenDSins)!

Q: My unit is in Regret mode! What should I do? I've restrained her for now, but I don't want her to go! The nearest ocean is 100 miles away!

A: Buy another ALLEN AVADONIA unit. Fast.

Q: She keeps demanding a horse. What's with her?

A: We suggest you get her a horse ASAP and name it Josephine. She wants a horse to ride, as she is an avid horse rider. Yes, we know that contradicts earlier when we said Rilliane doesn't have any skills.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of receiving a snobby, spoiled, princess; you received a cute, playful child who talks about "splitting day and night" and that "I won't share my snack with you!"

Solution: Oops! We sent you TwiRight Prank RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE! She is her usual self, except she is much more forgiving and friendly.

**End Notes:**

With enough money, care, and ALLEN AVADONIA, you'll find RILLIANE LUCIFEN D'AUSTRICHE to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit!


End file.
